Can’t I live a life of a lucky teen?
by NevErEndIngDreAmeR
Summary: Only telling pairings..Summary inside...Mostly centered on Sakura...Pairings: SakuSasuNeji, ShikaIno, NaruHinaKiba..Rating might go up cause of cursing in next chappies!
1. First day of school

Story title: Can't I live a life of a lucky teen?  
  
Summary: In a high school, a girl by the name of Haruno Sakura is very unlucky...All the teachers are mean...her friends keep hiding secrets from her...And her cousin and is now her sister is the girl of her own love...Sasuke....She really hates this life...She wants everything to be normal...But how?  
  
Author's notes: My third fic....Sorry if this sucks...Plz don't kill me or anything!  
  
Disclaimer: Me do not own Naruto or any of the characters....Just maybe a few that I will be making in the upcoming chappies!  
  
Chapter 1: First day of school....

* * *

Everything is perfect for this day....The aroma of school starting....The whole lot of children would be complaining for vacation has ended....The girls would all be screeching for they would get to see their 'Sasuke' again....And as for some people....They would be lying on their beds....Thinking about nothing but their dream....  
  
**RINNGGG!**  
  
Haruno Sakura, by the age of 14, yawned and got up from bed....  
  
_What the?!?! It's too early! How come alarm clocks always have to bother people's sweet dreams...?!?!_  
  
Sakura reached for her clock to look at the time...  
  
_See? I told you it's still early...It's only 7:50 am! How annoying..._  
  
Then,  
  
"7: 50?!?! But school starts at eight o' clock! Oh my gosh!" screamed Sakura in outrage and scrambled out of her bed.....  
  
She ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth....Then, she took a very quick shower and got out of her room....  
  
Suddenly, she noticed that she was only wearing, well...**nothing!  
**  
At this, she ran back to her room and pulled out a red dress and her slip on sandals....Or whatever it is....  
  
She quickly wore them and ran downstairs....  
  
"Mom! Dad! I'm going to school!" she shouted to the kitchen and ran out of the house....  
  
"Sakura wait! You forgot to eat breakfast!" her mom shouted but Sakura was already running away from the house...  
  
Her mom sighed.....  
  
"Great! Our chance slipped away.....When will we be able to tell her?" asked her mom as she sat down in a chair....  
  
Her dad put down the paper he was reading....  
  
"We better tell her soon or else her cousin will soon rot in our neighbor's house..." said her dad.....  
  
Her mom nodded.....  
  
"I guess you're right..."

* * *

**BACK TO SAKURA  
**  
_Yes! I just made it in time! Only 3 more minutes before class starts!_  
  
Sakura ran to the main hallway of the school.....  
  
There were still a lot of people outside their classrooms....  
  
Sakura struggled her way out of the chaotic people and find her friends....  
  
But, it was the other way around....Because her friends found her....  
  
"Hey Sakura! Over here!" said a voice....  
  
Sakura turned around to see Ino with Hinata and Ten-ten....  
  
"Guys! I'm so glad you're here!" said Sakura and walked over to them....  
  
Ino handed her a slip of paper which contained her schedule.....  
  
"Lets go forehead-girl...Or else we'll be late for our first period..." said Ino and walked away....  
  
Sakura nodded and followed....

* * *

**IN THEIR CLASSROOM**  
  
"Hey guys! It's a good thing our schedules are all the same...." said Sakura...  
  
Hinata nodded and smiled...  
  
"Yep! Sure is!" said Ten-ten....  
  
Sakura looked at Ino....  
  
Ino wasn't really paying any attention to the three of them.....She was gazing at something...Or perhaps...Someone....  
  
Sakura followed her gaze and saw Sasuke with a loud Naruto, a lazy looking Shikamaru, and a silent, cold- looking Neji....  
  
Ino smiled and waved her hands...  
  
"Hello my dear Sasuke! It's a good thing you're in this class!" said Ino and walked over to Sasuke...  
  
Sasuke looked angry at this and walked away....  
  
Ino stopped dead in her tracks...  
  
"Haha! In your face Ino-pig! Would you think that Sasuke would like you beside him?!?! In your dreams!" said Sakura and laughed...  
  
Ino glared at her and took a front seat....  
  
Still chuckling, Sakura sat down the chair nearest to her, not noticing that it was in front of Sasuke's....  
  
Sakura placed her things under her chair and looked straight at the board....  
  
She then heard a sound behind her and took a look....  
  
It was Sasuke...  
  
Sakura smiled...  
  
"Hi Sasuke! Pretty good day isn't it?" asked Sakura...  
  
"Hn..." was all that came out of Sasuke's mouth....  
  
Sakura's smile faded away....  
  
She turned back to the black board to see their teacher...  
  
_Sometimes....It's very boring to hang around Sasuke...But still, he is so cute!  
_  
"Miss Haruno? Is she absent?" asked the teacher....  
  
All heads turned to Sakura, who seemed to be lost in thought....  
  
The teacher walked towards Sakura and snapped her fingers....  
  
Sakura seemed to come back to life and stared nervously at the teacher....  
  
"Well Miss Haruno...This seems to be a bad start...I was saying roll call and was seriously destroyed by you for not answering..." the teacher said sternly....  
  
"Oh...Sorry...Present!" said Sakura and looked away from the teacher....  
  
_Man...That teacher is out of my favorites list already! She's not receiving any gift for Christmas! I swear! She is so snappy and crabby!_

* * *

The teacher continued the class.....and soon, it was time for another lesson.....  
  
The kids began to get their things and move to their next classroom....  
  
Sakura caught up with Ino and the others....  
  
"Hey guys! Maybe Literature was not the best subject for the day...The teacher is so mean!" said Sakura...  
  
"Speak for yourself! I really like her...Did you see her make up? It was so cute!" said Ino dreamily...  
  
Ten-ten chuckled...  
  
"Really? I think that there was more lipstick on her teeth than on her lips....And you say cute?" asked Ten-ten....  
  
Sakura laughed....  
  
Ino crossed her arms and stomped off....  
  
Sakura looked at her schedule...  
  
"Well...Our next subject is Mathematics...I think this is it...." said Sakura and entered the classroom...  
  
She was right....  
  
The two of them walked to some seats and began unpacking their things.....  
  
But, the teacher got in and stopped all of them....  
  
"Excuse me...But I'm your teacher in mathematics and I have one rule in here..." said their teacher....  
  
Naruto raised his hand....  
  
"And what is that? Is it no eating ramen? Or no farting?" asked Naruto...  
  
The class laughed but the teacher did not seem amused...  
  
"Mister Uzumaki (is that right?), I was not about to say that and I would like to inform you that I do not approve of jokes....Have I made myself clear?" asked their teacher....  
  
Naruto nodded and sat down....  
  
"Anyway...My number one rule here is no one of all of you shall pick your own seats...'cause I believe that this will only make all of you noisy..." said their teacher...  
  
The class began to murmur rapidly...  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"Aww...I was already beside Sasuke!"  
  
"Yey! Maybe I'll get a chance to sit with him!"  
  
More and more, the noise began to grow louder until they heard their teacher....  
  
**"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP?"** screamed their teacher in outrage....  
  
Then, she got hold of a chair and threw it at the very back.....It broke into pieces...  
  
The class gasped....  
  
"Now...All of you should know that I do not like noise at all...." said their teacher....  
  
The class nodded but suddenly, they heard a ring tone of a cellphone very loudly...  
  
The class turned their heads towards a certain pink haired girl...  
  
Sakura gulped...  
  
_Uh oh...I'm doomed! I'm so stupid to forget to turn my cell phone into silent mode...._  
  
The teacher walked towards Sakura....  
  
"Miss Haruno....." began the teacher

* * *

Ok then! Next chappie coming up! Please read my other stories too..... 


	2. Stupid Math Teacher!

Chapter 2: Stupid Math Teacher!  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews! Anyway...Please read my other stories too....And I would really like to say sorry for this sucky story....really sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters....Just the plot and Sakura's cousin....  
  
Ok then! Let's start this chapee!

* * *

"Miss Haruno....." began the teacher  
  
"Uh...uh...Yes...Ms...um....Ms...." began Sakura but remembered that she didn't knew the name of her teacher...  
  
Her teacher smirked....  
  
"Miss Haruno....I suppose you are very aware of rules..." said their teacher...  
  
Sakura nodded...  
  
"Well then....Why didn't you read the rules in my classroom....?" asked their teacher....  
  
Then, she pointed at a small paper glued above the door....  
  
Sakura's eyes widened....  
  
"It says so in the rules that you are not allowed to bring unneeded things inside my classroom...." said their teacher smirking...  
  
"But, who's supposedly can read that small paper?!?!" asked Sakura in outrage....Well...Not asked...Screamed.....  
  
"Detention for you Miss Haruno for answering me and for you Mister Uchiha for smirking..." said the teacher....  
  
Sakura's mouth fell....  
  
_What the?!?! First day of school and I already have detention?!?! This is not my day!_  
  
Sasuke raised his eyebrows....  
  
_Why the heck did I get detention for smirking? That's not against the rules...Or is it?_  
  
Sasuke stared at the small rules and was surprised thought he didn't showed it...  
  
It was stated in the rules that no one was allowed to smirk, smile or laugh whenever the teacher is there...  
  
_What kind of a rule is that? Sure...Detention is fine with me...But not with that girl! She is so annoying...._  
  
"Now...If all of you would listen....I think I have to pick out your seats...." said their teacher and began pointing to this and pointing to that....  
  
After 2 hours of torture...their class has ended....

* * *

Sakura got up from her seat and walked out of her chair....  
  
Just then, she saw Ino and the others....  
  
They were all huddled up outside the classroom...  
  
Sakura was curious so she approached them....  
  
"Hey guys! What are you all huddled up for?" asked Sakura, surprising the three girls...  
  
All of them faced Sakura, sweat dripping from their faces...  
  
"Hi Sakura...Uh...Well...We were talking...about...um...uh..." said Ino, thinking of a good excuse....She looked at Ten-ten and Hinata for help....  
  
Suddenly, something popped out of Ten-ten's mind....  
  
"We were talking about how that mathematics teacher of ours who is so annoying and....um...ugly!" said Ten-ten...  
  
Ino smiled at Ten-ten and mouthed 'Good cover up!'  
  
But Hinata didn't seem too happy with this....  
  
Sakura noticed this...  
  
"What's the matter Hinata?" asked Sakura thoughtfully...  
  
Hinata stammered and pointed at someone at the back of Ten-ten...  
  
Ten- Ten closed her eyes....  
  
"Guys...Please tell me that is not our math teacher..." said Ten-ten, eyes still closed....  
  
Sakura and Ino looked up and gulped...  
  
Standing there was a calm looking, ugly, math teacher....  
  
"Good guess Ten-ten..." said Sakura....  
  
"Hello Ms. Math Teacher!" said Ino brightly....  
  
"Hello....Detention for you, Miss Hyuuga and your dirty friend..." said their teacher and walked away....  
  
All four of them looked angrily at their teacher....  
  
"I can't believe it! I really hate our math teacher!" said Sakura, throwing out her arms...  
  
"Calm...um...down....um...Sakura..." said Hinata quietly....  
  
Sakura took a moment to calm down.... They all tried giving reassuring words...And the only one that worked was that Sasuke was in there in detention with them....  
  
After that, they all went to the cafeteria to order their lunch....

* * *

**EATING TIME  
**  
"This food is good!" said Ino rubbing her tummy....  
  
Hinata nodded in agreement and Ten-ten smiled and raised her food....  
  
Then, they all began to dig in again....  
  
After a while, they heard a loud grumbling noise...  
  
They all turned to look at Sakura...  
  
"Why are you not eating Sakura?" asked Ino, eating some rice balls...  
  
Sakura blushed...  
  
"Well...It's because I forgot my money at home...I was such in a hurry to go to school..." said Sakura and looked down...  
  
Ino, Hinata and Ten-ten all looked at each other....  
  
"Uh...uh....Sakura...Too bad we don't have any more spare money..." said Ino and ate some more...  
  
Sakura smiled...  
  
"It's okay...It's not your fault anyway....I'll just go roam around our new school...Meet you in our next subject..." said Sakura and stood up....  
  
Then, she waved goodbye and got out of the cafeteria...  
  
"I don't want to be mean to Sakura...But I really need the money..." said Ten- ten reassuringly...  
  
Ino nodded...  
  
"Me too....I was saving up for a gift for my dear Sasuke...." Said Ino....  
  
Hinata just kept quiet....

* * *

**THE BOY'S TABLE**  
  
"Yum! This ramen is good!" said Naruto and dug in his 10th ramen bowl...  
  
Kiba sighed...  
  
"Of course...every ramen is tasty for you!" said Kiba exasperatedly...  
  
Naruto smiled his famous smile...  
  
"See? That's my point!" said Naruto and licked the remains of his ramen bowl...  
  
"Dobe..." Sasuke muttered...  
  
Lee stared at him incredibly...  
  
"Naruto! You're already 15 years old and in 3rd year high school! Grow up!" said Lee....  
  
Naruto stopped his licking and glared at Lee....  
  
"Oh yeah? Well...If you look into a mirror...Maybe you can see you have chocolate all over your face!" said Naruto and laughed...  
  
"How troublesome..." said Shikamaru....

* * *

**BACK TO SAKURA**  
  
_Wow! This school is great...Well...maybe excluding the teachers...But this garden is so perfect!_  
  
Sakura was walking around and found a garden full of flowers and cherrie blossom trees...  
  
She sat down under a tree and closed her eyes...  
  
_This is the life...At least when I'm here, I feel like all of my problems have gone away!_  
  
"Daydreaming aren't you?" asked a cold voice...  
  
Sakura's eyes snapped open and saw Neji leaning on a tree across from hers...  
  
"Hi Neji! Isn't this place great?" asked Sakura happily as she stood up...  
  
"Whatever..." said Neji and within a second, he was gone....  
  
Sakura scratched her head....  
  
"Now, where did that man go?" asked Sakura herself but she decided to go to her next lesson since she didn't want to be scolded by her next teacher...

* * *

Sorry if this chapter sucks....Next chappie will be their detention...At least this wasn't a cliffhanger...Anyways...Thanks for reviews...And please read my other stories too....Thankies! 


End file.
